


Goop

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you maybe turn around or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goop

“Look," said Jack, "could you maybe turn around or something?"

He paused in undoing his goo stained shirt when Stark showed no signs of giving him some privacy.

Stark looked him over. “Oh come on, Carter. Its not like I haven’t seen it all before. Twice.” 

Jack sighed. “Fine.” He started to strip off his shirt, not bothering to turn around. By the time he got his uniform shirt and undershirt off and pulled the belt from his pants, he realized Nathan was watching him a little bit too closely. He looked up to see Nathan staring at him, eyes dark and lips parted slightly. 

Jack slid down the zipper of his pants, keeping his eyes on Stark. Nathan inhaled sharply as Jack shoved pants and underwear down his legs, leaving him standing naked under Nathan’s intense scrutiny. 

Nathan’s eyes jerked upwards to meet Jack’s gaze. They stood there staring at one another for a long moment as the air grew heated. He could see Nathan swallow hard before the scientist turned and left the room quickly. He didn’t even pick up Jack’s uniform he wanted to test the unknown goop staining it. 

“Huh. That was interesting.”


End file.
